warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tui Sutherland
Tui T. Sutherland is a children's book author who has also written under several pseudonyms.Revealed on harpercollins.comRevealed on harpercollins.com She graduated from Williams College in 1998,Revealed on harpercollins.com and she lives with her husband and their yorkshire-poodle mix, Sunshine.Revealed on harpercollins.com She also uses the pen name Erin Hunter to write the Seekers and Warriors novel series alongside Victoria Holmes, Kate Cary, and Cherith Baldry.Revealed on harpercollins.com Biography Tui T. Sutherland was born in Venezuela,Revealed on harpercollins.com and was named after a noisy New Zealand bird.Revealed on harpercollins.com Her family then moved to Paraguay, Florida, the Dominican Republic, and finally settled in New Jersey where she went to high school.Revealed on Scholastic.com After graduating from college, she moved to New YorkRevealed on Scholastic.com and became an editor for a publishing company, soon moving onto writing her own novels. Under the pen name, Heather Williams, she wrote a spin off of Little House on the Prarie.Revealed on harpercollins.com Under the pseudonym of Robb Kidd, she wrote a spin off of Pirates of the Carribean, a series of five books titled Legends of the Brethren Court.Revealed on harpercollins.com Sutherland also wrote the novelization for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End ending up on the New York Times best seller list.Revealed on harpercollins.com In the genre of romance, Sutherland writes under the name of Tamara Summers on such topics like humorous and romantic vampire murder mysteries.Revealed on harpercollins.com She now writes the Warriors ''series along with Kate Cary, Victoria Holmes, and Cherith Baldry under the penname of Erin Hunter. On Friday, June 26, 2009, Tui appeared on the famous gameshow, ''Jeopardy!. She won a total of $23,600 dollars on the first episode she participated in.Revealed on Williams College alumni On the second episode, becoming a two day champion, Sutherland ended up with 46,200 dollars.Revealed on Williams College alumni, comments On the third episode Sutherland appeared on, she came in second but with a good run overall.Revealed on Williams College alumni, comments Sutherland has written over 40 books, ranging from Sticker Books to Easy-to-reads, and even some middle-grade novels.Revealed on worldcat.org She states that she loves meeting with other readers and writers, and counts herself lucky to have a job, especially one where she can work in her pajamas and hang out with her dog all day.Revealed on harpercollins.com Her dog, Sunshine, even has her own blog!Revealed on pet-trouble.com Self Description "Okay, I know what you’re thinking. Tui? What kind of name is that? Is it short for something? Nope. Among the many great things to come out of New Zealand (the Lord of the Rings movies, cats that paint, my mom) is a bird called the tui—not as well known as the kiwi, but a heck of a lot noisier! I was born in Caracas, Venezuela, and lived in Asuncion, Paraguay; Miami, Florida; and Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, before moving to New Jersey in high school, where I started doing theatre—mostly backstage work, because (a) it was fun, and (b) you got to hang out in the dark with cute boys. (Er, I mean . . . because it was artistically fulfilling, yes.) I graduated from Williams College in ’98 (yay Ephs!) and I currently live in Boston with my husband and my adorable yoodle Sunshine (what’s a yoodle? A puppy that’s three-quarters poodle and one-quarter Yorkshire terrier, of course!). Much to my parents’ relief, I abandoned my theatrical aspirations after college for the far more stable and lucrative career of fiction writing. My first two official books were beginning readers, part of Grosset & Dunlap’s “First Friends” series for kids learning to read. MEET MO AND ELLA is tough to find now, but FUN WITH MO AND ELLA should still be out there somewhere. I also wrote a biography for 8- to 12-year-olds of magician Harry Houdini, entitled WHO WAS HARRY HOUDINI? And if you look me up on Amazon, you’ll find my name attached to all kinds of wacky projects, only some of which I can actually take any credit for: KERMIT’S MIXED-UP VALENTINES (co-written with Emily Sollinger) GLITTERING GALAXIES: A TRIP THROUGH THE STARS (comes with glitter tattoos!) MONSTER PARTY (also with glitter tattoos!) SILLY CREEPY CRAWLIES (with glitter tattoos of BUGS!) And ok, yes, HIDE AND GO PEEP might have been me, too. Now I’m writing novels for teenagers, which is very exciting because, well, those are the books I like to read anyway. The first was THIS MUST BE LOVE, which retells Shakespeare’s play A Midsummer Night’s Dream in a modern-day high school, from the point of view of the two heroines, Hermia and Helena. Next up was the AVATARS trilogy, because I always wanted to write my own post-apocalyptic supernatural thriller, although I was a little surprised to discover my version has sinister flying dolphins in it. Those books are Book One: SO THIS IS HOW IT ENDS, Book Two: SHADOW FALLING, and Book Three: KINGDOM OF TWILIGHT!" And now I'm writing all kinds of fun new projects like PET TROUBLE and SEEKERS, so check out my Books page (or my blog!) to find out more. :-)" (Quote from http://tuibooks.com/?q=node/11) Books Warriors *''Secrets of the Clans'' Avatars *''So This Is How It Ends'' *''Shadow Falling'' *''Kingdom of Twilight'' Mo and Ella * Meet Mo and Ella (2001) * Fun with Mo and Ella (2002) Glitter Tattoo Books * Monster Party (with glitter tattoos) (2000) * Silly Creepy Crawlies (with glitter tattoos) (2000) * Glittering Galaxies: A Trip Through the Stars (with glitter tattoos) (2001) Seekers *''The Quest Begins (2008) *''Smoke Mountain (2009) *''Fire in the Sky'' (2010) Other * Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines (co-written with Emily Sollinger) (2001) * Hide and Go Peep! ''(2001) * ''Who Was Harry Houdini? (2002) * This Must Be Love (2004) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * He's With Me (I Heart Bikinis) (2007) * Nellie Oleson Meets Laura Ingalls (Little House) (2007) Wings of Fire #1: The Dragonet Prophecy External links * Author Website References and Citations Category:Erin Hunter Category:Persons